User blog:MerchantofDeath/New Mexico Overhaul Brainstorm
Greetings my Fellow Editors! The primary purpose of this blog post is to generate some interest in the Four State Commonwealth state: New Mexico ("The Land of Enchantment"). Not a lot seems to be written about this beautiful state, though it bountiful in all that makes the Fallout universe special. Heck, the world was ushered into the nuclear era in the confines of this area. Now I know a few articles have been written concerning the states: settlements, characters, etc. Yet there are still be major elements that could be explored. Keep in mind: this post is strictly for brainstorming. Nothing is being created here, as things need to be cross-checked with other articles as well as additionally researched. Possible Locations: ''' *Los Alamos: : Critical to the creation of the Atom Bomb during WW2, it was diminished to a nuclear disarmament role during the late 20th century. With the onset of the Resource Wars, many Nearby is '''Bandelier National Park. Beautiful sights abound this beautiful lands, but the Los Alamos Reseach Facility does somewhat overlap with this forested park. ''' *White Sands Missile Range: : Where the Pre-War Military tested out some of it's experimental armaments that would be used on the frontlines. I'll post a really great old 1950's psa on the site, as soon as I get the link. It's great for setting the theme of the site. (Side note: Monument of the Trinity Site is still there.) Video Related to this Location: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YyOwV30sIE *'Albuquerque: ' : Bustling city in Pre-War times, this city was an oasis in a literal and metaphorical desert. Skyscrapers, dance clubs and boundless suburbs ringed around this zone of activity. Route 66 brought Patriotic Citizens through this majestic city, eager to experience good-ol' fashion Americana. When the Great War occured, many dreams of a fruitfull life in the desert were blown away. *Roswell: : Residents of this sleepy town capitalized on a almost mythical crash that occured during a hot July in '47. Riding on America's space age obsession: alien and space memorabilia is plastered everywhere the eye can see. *Soccorro: : An unassuming town to the far south of Albuquerque, a wandering wastelander might not take any interest in the ruins of this ghost town. But head a little west and you'll come upon the largest satellite array in the Southwestern United States. In Pre-War times, this government-funded site studied the cosmos for astronomical anomalies. *Pie Town: : Speaks for itself. *Chaco Canyon: : Nearly 2000 years ago, this massive Pre-war protected area was home to one of the most advanced Ancestral Pueblo populations in the American South west. Some residents continue to hole up in the ancient structures, upgrading these homes for modern day usage. (Note- Primary residents would possibly be Native American Tribes. Even IOTL, there is a strong spiritual connection with certain tribes.) *Red River' : Located near the Colorado Border, this town was once a sought after Skiing locale for many New Mexican citizens. Now it lies on enigmatic trade route that stretches from Central Colorado all the way down to southern New Mexico. 'Other Possible Locations:''' *Gallup; Sante Fe; Las Vegas; Dulce. MerchantofDeath (talk) 20:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts